


His Secret

by taffetaDirigible



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, hardcore dude sex, podcast couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffetaDirigible/pseuds/taffetaDirigible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yeah, maybe he didn’t need to be scrolling through the “Mavin” tag in the first place, and he certainly shouldn’t have started reading the fanfiction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secret

"You _asshole!_ ”  
  
Michael’s skin prickled and his world flashed red, ice racing up his spine. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. It wasn’t possible. _Why would he-_  
  
” _Gavin!_ ”  
  
It wasn’t a foreign sound in the Achievement Hunter office, Michael yelling Gavin’s name in anger at the top of his lungs. But this time they weren’t filming and the building was empty save the two of them. Michael had been editing. And he’d taken a break.  
  
And yeah, maybe he didn’t need to be scrolling through the “Mavin” tag in the first place, and he certainly shouldn’t have started reading the fanfiction. It was a guilty pleasure and he knew it would eventually bite him in the ass but he hadn’t ever foreseen it happening like this.  
  
A fiction post with a lot of notes. With a mature rating. Michael had bitten his lip, grinned and clicked. Gavin didn’t know he read these things. Gavin had never seemed particularly interested in the online “Mavin” phenomenon other than hamming it up for the camera. He’d never dug around for it like Ray or Geoff.  
  
So when he came across a story that suddenly, with a rising sense of horror sounded _all too familiar-_  
  
Michael had finished the post with blood-red cheeks. There was no way. Reluctantly, he clicked back to the artist’s blog. It was covered in pictures of the two of them, like most of the fanblogs he’d found in the past, blending in seamlessly. Michael searched for a link to the rest of the author’s fiction.  
  
It was all Mavin.  
  
He clicked another.  
  
The ball of dread in the pit of his stomach solidified.  
  
"Goddammit Gavin get your ass in here! Are you writing fucking _fanfiction?!_ ”  
  
It was just the two of them working late and Michael knew it, knew his voice would carry through the empty architecture, knew that demanding an answer was admitting that he’d just finished reading explicit erotica starring _them_ but he was far too pissed to care, jumping out of his seat when Gavin didn’t answer to storm off and find him.  
  
The palms of Michael’s hands connected hard with the double doors leading to Rooser Teeth’s soundstage, the podcast set at the far side, Gavin seated comfortably on the huge couch with a computer on his lap. His eyes were wide. He’d heard Michael screaming but hadn’t been able to quite make it out and it was hardly anything out of the norm but now here was Michael stomping towards him with fire in his eyes.  
  
"You piece of shit!"  
  
Michael wasn’t slowing down and Gavin had the good sense to close his laptop and set it on the table in front of him before Michael tackled him, straddling his lap and pinning his wrists down to the back of the couch, one on either side of his head.  
  
"Michael-" Gavin stared up with wide, confused eyes.  
  
"You’ve been writing fuckin’ _Mavin fanfiction_ ,” Michael growled, making it a statement and not a question.  
  
The instant change in Gavin’s expression told Michael everything he needed to know, but Gavin made a token attempt at denial.  
  
"Don’t be ridiculous-"  
  
"I found your blog, _asshole_ ,” Michael hissed out, pressing his lips up against Gavin’s ear in the same motion as rolling his hips forward. “Don’t even try to fucking deny it.”  
  
Gavin’s mouth fell open in a ragged moan, trying to wrench away from Michael’s grasp, his expression pale. “I- uh-“  
  
"That night in Geoff’s car?"  
  
Gavin tensed inadvertently at the memory.  
  
"Yeah, you remember that, hmm?" Michael rubbed his hips forward purposefully, letting Gavin feel how hard he was. "It was first time I let you fuck me." He ducked in and flicked his tongue against the delicate rim of Gavin’s ear, earning him a choked sob. "And I just found the entire play by play on goddamn _Tumblr_.” The sentence increased in volume all the way up to the end, Michael sitting up straight to give Gavin his best angry glare.  
  
Gavin had the decency to look away from Michael’s accusatory expression as he sat back up to glower down at the guilty, squirming boy pinned under his hips.  
  
"That’s some sick shit," Michael went on, eyes narrowed and furious, contradicted by the way he was rhythmically grinding down against Gavin’s dick. "Does it turn you on, you fucking pervert? Sneaking our private shit out into the general population for our fans to _get off on?_ ”  
  
Gavin seemed to have lost the ability to speak, looking everywhere but up at Michael, his wrists still feebly fighting against Michael’s grasp. Under normal circumstance he probably could have shoved him off, but Michael’s adrenaline levels were at an all time high and Gavin was damn near debilitated by equal parts humiliation and lust. All he could do was roll his hips up against the friction of Michael’s jeans and whimper.  
  
"It _does_ ,” Michael hissed. “You fucking _whore_.”  
  
Michael wasn’t really mad, not anymore, not after the first few moments of shock and embarrassment. He knew that in reality the stories were mere drops in a vast ocean of pornography, that his entire existence was already on display and his and Gavin’s relationship was routinely a public pageantry. Their lives were already impossibly meta. Why not take it to the next level? It was around the time he’d pinned Gavin to the couch that Michael had decided the entire thing was plain old _hot_.  
  
The way Gavin was falling apart was all the encouragement Michael needed to continue. They’d never played this rough before, but then and there it felt right, Michael slipping seamlessly into a dominant role. Gavin certainly didn’t seem to mind, trembling beneath him and panting hard.  
  
"You _wanted_ me to find it, didn’t you?”  
  
Michael didn’t give him a chance to respond, letting his wrists both go at once only to shift off Gavin’s lap and grab him by the belt-loops, wrestling him around until Michael had him bent over the back of the couch. Gavin gasped aloud when Michael reached around to roughly unzip his pants, shoving them and his underwear down to his bent knees.  
  
"You’ve been a bad boy, Gavin." Michael’s voice was dark with purpose and his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. He looked down at the sight in front of him, of Gavin’s shocked body on display, his back rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to breathe. He almost hesitated.  
  
Until he saw Gavin look back over his shoulder, messy hair obscuring his one visible eye, his legs slowly trying to slide further apart but getting caught on the bunched fabric.  
  
Michael dropped the last of his inhibitions, standing and wrenching Gavin’s shoes off, tossing them blindly over his shoulder, grabbing his jeans by the ankles and giving them one good _pull_. Gavin cried out, startled, grabbing at the couch for support as he kicked his legs to get them free, slowly bringing them back up into a kneeling position. Michael couldn’t help but admire the view, of Gavin naked from the waist down, lower back curved gracefully, his hair all disheveled.  
  
Gavin groaned when he heard the sound of Michael unbuckling his own pants.  
  
"I bet you did." Michael slid his worn leather belt from the loops of his jeans, folding it in half with an end in each hand. "I bet you _hoped_ I’d find it,” he punctuated his words with a firm _snap_ of his belt, pulling the two ends tight to make the material slap hard against itself, startling Gavin enough to make him jump and yelp. “Get me all pissed off, yeah?” His fingers toyed from a moment over the leather surface, possibilities dancing through his brain. He set it aside. For the time being.  
  
Michael hadn’t remembered stuffing a bottle of lube and a condom into his pocket when he’d stormed out of the Achievement Hunter office, but it wouldn’t be the first time. He made a point to pop the cap off loud enough for Gavin to hear, smiling at the way his body tensed up at the noise. Michael spread a generous amount of the slick gel on his fingers, pressing a calloused fingertip against Gavin’s backside, circling his entrance in teasing little circles. Gavin shuddered and spread his thighs further apart, and for a moment Michael just listened to him breathe, to the little shudders and whimpers he coaxed out as he slipped a finger inside.  
  
"Tell me what a bad boy you are, Gavin," Michael crooned as he mercilessly reached for Gavin’s prostate, curling his finger in a come-hither motion.  
  
Gavin could barely even think, his fingers clawing at the fabric of the couch, trying to shove his hips down harder. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this turned on. “I-” he stammered, his pride rebelling against what Michael was asking him to do.  
  
” _Tell me-_ ”  
  
"I- I’ve been- I’ve been bad, Michael-" Gavin’s eyes were shut tight, quickly becoming overwhelmed by it all, moaning shamelessly as Michael worked a second finger in.  
  
Michael’s free hand roamed up Gavin’s spine, admiring the way it made him shiver, able to feel it from inside him. Michael’s eyes slid half closed at the thought of feeling it around his cock and he hurried his efforts.  
  
"Tell me what you _did_ , Gavin,” Michael insisted, breath hot on the back of Gavin’s neck, leaning forward and down to really _reach_ for the spot within Gavin that made him writhe so deliciously.  
  
Gavin buried his face in the flush surface of the couch to moan, arching his hips up and back to meet the pressure. Michael could just barely make out the words “ _I wrote fanfiction-_ " that Gavin groaned out amidst the rest of his inarticulate noises.  
  
Michael couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
As slowly as his lack of patience would allow, Michael withdrew his fingers from Gavin’s body, taking a moment to roll the condom onto his aching dick, groaning under his breath and indulging in a few firm strokes of his hand. His eyes lowered to gaze at Gavin’s raised ass, smirking at the sight, before darting to the side and lingering on his discarded belt.  
  
On an impulse, Michael reached for it and then Gavin’s wrists, pulling the belt taught around first one then the other, binding them together across the small of Gavin’s back, who yelped but didn’t resist, his knees spreading further apart to keep his balance. Without the use of his hands Gavin had no choice but to put all his weight on the couch, completely at Michael’s mercy.  
  
Which was exactly what Michael was going for.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" Michael breathed, the question pressed directly against his ear, positioning himself. The theatrics of it all is the only thing keeping Michael grounded, his entire body buzzing with need, clenching his jaw hard against the urge to lose himself in Gavin.  
  
"Y-yeah-" came the shaky reply, Gavin doing his best to squirm his hips backwards to no avail without the leverage of his arms.  
  
"Like this?" Michael hissed, pushing forward slowly, ever so slowly, torturing both of them, drinking in the vulgar sounds coming from Gavin’s throat. He braced a palm on either side of Gavin’s body, sinking into him until his chest was flush with Gavin’s back. " _Fuck-_ " he grit out, panting heavily.  
  
Gavin squirmed under the weight of Michael’s body, able to get a little friction but not what he wanted, and Michael was just _holding_ himself there and Gavin was definitely losing his mind.  
  
"Tell me what you _want_ ,” Michael demanded and the final bits of resistance Gavin had been clinging to melt away, rolling his hips back as emphatically as he can.  
  
"I want you to fuck me." Gavin turned to look as best he could over his shoulder, meeting and holding eye contact. "Really fucking hard." His eyes darted away, but the words continued to fall from his mouth. "Do it, Michael, I want it _so bad-_ ”  
  
Michael’s fingers dug hard into the back of the couch, one hand pulling away to brace against Gavin’s hip, keeping their bodies aligned as he drew away only to thrust back hard, building up a rough, fast rhythm that wrenched cries of approval from Gavin’s throat. Michael buried his face in Gavin’s neck, pulling the skin into his mouth, probably leaving marks and unable to give a shit.  
  
The pace wasn’t anything that either could expect to maintain for long, and Michael could already feel himself getting close. Gavin’s body felt so fucking _good_ , hot and tense and perfect, arching his spine, pushing back to meet Michael’s thrusts.  
  
” _Michael-_ " Gavin’s voice was close to breaking, every harsh jolt of Michael’s hips making him moan, letting out a strangled scream when Michael’s dick brushed up against his prostate in the best fucking way. Michael seemed to pick up on it because all of a sudden he was hitting it every time and suddenly Gavin couldn’t even _see_.  His whole world narrowed to the pleasurable entity his body had become, grinding hard against the couch for friction, desperate for any kind of contact to his dick. Michael seemed to realize what he was doing and laughed low in his throat.  
  
"Look at you, you fucking slut," Michael whispered, giving Gavin’s ass a teasing smack. When Gavin just moaned and writhed harder Michael grew bolder, drawing his hand back a considerable distance this time and slapping him hard.  
  
” _Fuck-_ " Gavin sobbed, "Michael- _please-_ " the words falling from his lips in a steady plea of "more" and "please" and "harder" and Michael obliged, giving Gavin everything he begged for.  
  
"God, just look at you," Michael muttered, only able to see part of Gavin’s face, hair a mess and eyes closed, cheeks red and mouth open, drowning in pleasure. "Mmm, I bet you’re so close, aren’t you? You gonna come for me, Gavin?"  
  
It was like he’d been waiting for permission. Gavin actually screamed as he came, his body trembling hard, hips riding out his orgasm as he shamelessly ground his hips into the solid back of the couch. Michael wasn’t far behind him. Once Gavin’s form went limp, Michael had to reach an arm around him to hold him in place, pressing his face hard into Gavin’s shoulder, groaning in ecstasy as his own climax hit him hard.  
  
For a moment they lay entangled like that, both struggling to catch their breath. Eventually he felt Gavin start to struggle and he finally took pity on him, withdrawing from his body and unfastening the belt holding his arms bound.  
  
Gavin stretched hard and rolled his shoulders, collapsing back on the couch with a sated grin.  
  
"You really are a little shit, you know that?" Michael murmured, not fighting against the smile that was spreading across his face.  
  
Gavin just waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. “I always knew you read that stuff.”  
  
Michael blushed, all the earlier bravado drained out of him, giving Gavin a sheepish shrug as he started to gather his clothes. The couch was comfortable and all, but he was ready to stretch out in his own bed, hoping he could convince Gavin to join him. “Well, whatever. I guess we’re both guilty. Just as long as I don’t go reading about _this_ on the internet tomorrow.”  
  
  
 ****Epilogue** **  
  
A few days had gone by, and Michael’s thoughts were occupied with new projects and long hours of tedious editing, having all but put the other night’s activities out of his head, when Burnie suddenly appeared at the door to the Achivement Hunter office. Michael looked around behind him, assuming everyone else was still in the room, but they must have left for lunch when he was deep in concentration. Only Gavin was next to him, and they both waited for Burnie to speak, his expression unreadable.  
  
"You assholes are paying to get that couch reupholstered."  
  
Michael didn’t immediately understand, but Gavin flushed a deep, painful red and suddenly Michael knew all too well what he meant.  
  
"Do you really think I don’t have a camera in there? We own a lot of expensive fucking equipment, why the _hell_ wouldn’t I have a camera in there?” Burnie shook his head in exasperation and neither Michael nor Gavin seemed to be able to find the ability to speak, but he went on anyways. “Don’t worry, I didn’t fucking show anyone. But if one or both of you doesn’t pony up the cash I swear to god your sex tape is going viral. And no matter what, I’m hanging onto it in case I need to traumatize Gus someday.”  
  
With that he turned and left, calling back over his shoulder. “You’re lucky your horseshit generates so much traffic.”

Gavin got up and gingerly shut the door before both of them collapsed with laughter.


End file.
